


【铁虫ABO】禁果（天使梗/一发完）

by glaaaaasbead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaaaaasbead/pseuds/glaaaaasbead
Summary: 两位天使私自品尝禁果的故事





	【铁虫ABO】禁果（天使梗/一发完）

## 01第一卷

纤细的手指划过一本本书。

指引彼得的，是黑洞一般的力量。

手指蓦然停顿——就是它。

捧着那本有些枯黄的书，彼得找了个靠窗的空位，窗外已然萧条，梧桐正痛惜着自己的叶。

指尖轻轻翻动，独属于书的味道瞬间淌了出来，是滚滚历史发酵的味道。

一书一世界。彼得闯了进去。

未来的米迦勒，彼得的好友，善于战斗而美艳的天使，托尼，守卫着伊甸园东边的一棵树。

神从未说过它叫什么，只是告诉一众天使。那棵树上的果实，人类可以享用，但天使绝对不能。——吃了它，天使将会从天堂堕入地狱。

彼得去探望托尼的时候会偷偷瞄一眼那树上的果子。那果实红润饱满，让他想要一口咬下去，好用小小的舌品尝下喷薄的酸甜汁水。

想到这，彼得舔了舔自己的小嘴。

“别想了。”托尼冲他挑了挑眉，“你大可以吃智慧树上的。”

“那儿的远没有这里的诱人。”彼得歪了歪头，刻满圆形花纹的耳坠随着动了动，“你难道不会想尝尝？”

“是不是因为你的双生子没有从你身体里独立出来，所以你老是不够理性？”

托尼抚了抚彼得光滑圣洁的脸颊，他并不知道自己为何做出这样的动作，等他反应过来就是这样的了。

“这难道不是件好事？”彼得侧过头，抚摸了下自己的羽毛。随即洁白的羽翼陡然张开，他俯身捏住托尼的下巴。

一个圣洁的吻。带着伊甸园神秘的果香。

彼得眨了眨调皮的眼，食指搁在咧开的唇上。像来时那样，一道金色的光芒划过天际。

只留下抚着自己嘴唇的托尼在妖艳的无名树前陷入沉思。

那感觉无比奇妙，像极度干渴的旅者遇到了一场暴雨。

## 02呢喃

“天使最好的归宿是死亡。”彼得记得加百列和他说过的这句话，“天堂是第二个地狱。”

永恒之生即永恒之死。

“你好像并不适合继承加百列的名号。”

彼得警惕地转身，却见到了托尼的双生子安东尼。

“你好像也不适合继承米迦勒的名号。”彼得亮晶晶的小嘴在回击。

安东尼挽了挽耳边的长发，他凑近彼得的耳边，和托尼如出一辙的眼睛闪着光：“加百列可是神的巡视者。你说，一个想要尝尝禁果的天使能守好神的规则吗？”

彼得没有说话，只是瞪着安东尼的眼睛。

“反正这天堂，不过是个囚笼而已。”安东尼自嘲地弯了弯嘴角，“我知道你们两个……”

暧昧的停顿。

“你们早就不像个天使了。”

“不如任性一次？”

“你让我任性我就任性？”彼得像是听到了好笑的笑话，“天使都自大骄傲，但也要有个度。”

安东尼深深看了彼得一眼。一眼，他就知道自己的目的达到了。

“我赢了。”低沉的嗓音，宛若恶魔的呢喃。

## 03引诱

滴答……

轻盈的水滴声落入水中，泛起阵阵涟漪。

彼得用尖锐锋利的银针戳破了左手食指。暗红色从白皙中被挤出来，显得异常狰狞。

随即他用这红色颜料抹了抹自己的嘴唇。彼得怔怔地望着水镜中的他，红色是他的罪恶。

他依旧好看灵动，只是不再像初雪一般圣洁。

繁杂蜿蜒的额饰环住他的额头，耳下的挂坠顺着他的深深浅浅的气息轻微晃动。项链是流动着的，在他光滑的胸前结成网。

他光着雪白的上半身，薄薄的丝绸自他盈盈一握的腰肢向下垂着。腰上依旧有着复杂无比的带饰，象征着他未来至高的身份。

他并不想展开翅膀，所以他走到了伊甸园的东边。

那儿有知更鸟的细语，有铃兰花的幽香，有他心心念念的一切。

托尼美极了的眼眺向远方，他执着圣剑，就那样拿着那剑，便不怎么有天使敢靠近——像极了米迦勒的模样。

但是彼得不怕，越是这样的托尼，他越是喜欢。

有些恃宠而骄啊，他想。

“最近如何，我的好友？”

彼得神出鬼没是出了名的，所以托尼并没有察觉到不对劲。

“还不赖。”托尼冲他一笑。

“冒昧问你个问题，未来的米迦勒。”彼得凑到他耳边，声音浅浅摩挲，“你觉得天堂是什么？地狱又是什么？”

托尼没有回答，他只是轻轻叹了口气，然后开口道：“彼得，别思考这些。很痛苦。”

“我不觉得苦，无知才是痛苦。”彼得执拗之至。

托尼又叹了口气。

“一个任性无比的请求。”彼得将刚刚偷来的禁果拿了出来，“你愿意，陪我从这个地狱掉落到另一个吗？”

托尼的眼中顿时充满难以置信。

彼得飞快地咬下一口，虽然和着嘴唇的血腥味，它依旧足够酸甜可口。然后他环上托尼修长的脖子，将调皮湿润的舌头靠近那有些干渴的嘴唇。

彼得的意思足够明显，像太阳一样炽热得明晃晃。

——你愿意吗？

托尼深吸一口气，然后俯身贴了上去。

## 04罪

大地为床，羽翼为被。

他们像两条汇聚的支流，颤动的、属于人类的情感似江水滚滚而来。指尖缱绻，两只耳坠相互碰撞，发出清脆响亮的尖叫。

禁果有些复杂的味道在他们的黏合的舌上跳跃。彼得凝露般的手抚上他的颈。慢慢的、轻柔的、充满欲望的抚摸是彼得最喜欢的引诱。

托尼接受邀请，他有些心急地抓住眼前人的棕色软卷发，然后用力地加深了这个令人沦陷的吻。

稠腻的水声在他们耳边弯弯绕绕，惹得红晕缓缓漫上双耳。

彼得的长睫毛起起伏伏，像他们同样起伏的光滑胸腔。相贴的肌肤下，是猛烈挣扎着想要和对方心脏相遇的悸动。

一吻终了，他们的气息都有些不稳。托尼一把抓住彼得的手腕，然后将它们合在一起。彼得笑着，眼睛亮晶晶的，象征性地挣下。

绝妙的平衡，完美的邀请。

托尼吻上他胸前惹人的红缨，红舌顽皮挑动着细嫩无比的一圈，激起彼得花穴里的层层蜜浪。

但是托尼突然不心急了，他现在耐心地舔舐着彼得的胸口，漂亮的焦糖色眼里像是要流出欲望的泉水来。

这让彼得有些难受，于是他灵活的脚趾动了歪心思，静谧地绕到Tony身后。

“咔”的一声，布满纷繁花纹的带饰落地，纱织的下袍瞬间跌下。

“向您致歉。”Peter脸颊红扑扑的，“不过我们可以快些。”

托尼显然有些意外，但他很快反应过来，一把扯下纤细腰肢上的环带。

禁果显然藏着某种神秘法术，将他们两个的身体变得不同以往了。

天使本该是中性的、没有性别的才对。

“我们不再是未来的米迦勒和未来的加百列啦，”彼得仰头，闪光的唇轻轻贴上托尼的左耳，“只是托尼和彼得。”

托尼的眸子闪了闪，像刚刚被倒出的熔炉中的钢水，倾泻出太阳的红光。

他不说话，但埋头的行动出卖了他的急切。

修长的手指探入甜蜜的穴口，害彼得当即发出了一声细小的尖叫。深深浅浅的抽插让彼得整个人都在细细颤抖。微微的快感和空虚感同时袭来，彼得感受到前所未有的渴望。

托尼也是，他喜欢彼得的尖叫，喜欢他漂亮腰肢摆动的模样，喜欢他因将至未至的快感而含着的眼泪。

他想要他。

真的。

拉起柔软但有力的腿，托尼果断地向里头探索。Omega分泌出的蜜液让他的历程并不算艰难，甬道里柔软温暖，彼得偶尔故意的收缩是绝佳的调情剂。

“啪！”

响亮的声音响起，托尼的手掌落到彼得的润臀上。在反应过来托尼对自己做了什么以后，彼得的脸和耳朵同时不争气地泛红，浆果一样。

紧接着低低的嗓音：“乖，听话。”

彼得爱极了那喘喘的小气息，他环上托尼的脖子，嗤笑道：“好……随你喜欢。”

随之而来的是有些疯狂的律动，彼得平坦的小腹被直直顶出山丘般的形状来。

“哈……”

快感在叠加，然后溶解在彼得的灵魂里。他像条蔚蓝大海中的小船，被海浪蹂躏得直打转。

托尼好像终于找到那个秘密的花园了。他绝不放过地顶开那扇闭合的小门，果不其然，彼得的脖子直直上扬，手臂胡乱舞动，发出一声又一声比先前更加尖锐的浪叫。

门被打开了。

他们两个也都到了那个临界点，欲望像悬崖上的瀑布般汹涌堕落，一股股滚烫闯进彼得的禁地。一波又一波的灌溉暗示着，那里，将会孕育出新的生命来。

等到托尼的牙齿深陷天使漂亮雪白的后颈时，彼得才完完全全明白禁果为何称之为禁果了。

为什么人类不能品尝智慧树上的果子，而天使不能享用无名树上的禁果。

彼得轻喘着，溢出些星星点点的呻吟来。

人类的理性使他们走向神，而天使的感性使他们走向神。

他们都有罪，可是彼得不怕。

真实的地狱至少比伪善的天堂好些。

## 05罚

“哈……”彼得粗喘着气。一把还散发着金色光芒的圣剑直直陷入彼得的翅膀，扯出鲜红触目的液体来。大大小小的伤痕布满彼得原本光滑的臂膀，让人不住怜惜。

张开羽翼的加百列在他身后穷追不舍。加百列是神任的管理者，永远都是。

“我很遗憾，孩子。”加百列晶莹的嘴唇一张一合，“我的继承人竟然要接受我的审判……”

“可我不后悔。”彼得依旧朝他笑着挺直脊背，显出有些凸起的小腹来。

“值得吗？”加百列垂下眼眸，“神说你们已经不属于天使了，他要拿走你们无上的智慧和荣耀。”

“那种东西，”骄傲的语气证明他的曾经，“我并不喜欢，也不想要。”

“你疯了，孩子。”落地的审判。

心脏被刺穿的一瞬间，彼得只觉得解脱。

“其实无知是神明赠与我们最美好的礼物……”加百列的声音远远的，像悠长的安眠曲，“被支配者，无知才不会痛苦。”

## 06第二卷

彼得翻到最后一页，有些惊奇地合上书。书里的主人公和他有着同样的名字，但他并不觉得违和。

他捧着书，准备将它放回书架，然后拿出第二卷。

熟悉的指尖相碰，丝丝电流微妙地窜上彼得的脑袋。他看到那指尖的主人露出了同样讶异的表情。

彼得微笑着把书让了出去，换了本亚当·斯密的《国富论》，但他留意了那漂亮学长坐着的位置，和他一样，靠着落地窗户。

“学长你好，”彼得一看见他向馆外走，就追着到了外面，“你应该对我没什么印象，我叫彼得，彼得·帕克。”

“你是刚刚那个……”托尼不知道自己今天是怎么了，居然跑去看些神话故事，他明明是来找下周实验要用到的资料的。而且，在那本书里看到自己的名字让他觉得今天更加怪异了。

“没错！”彼得的声音有些奶声奶气的，透着欣喜和雀跃，“我第一次见你是在上个月的演讲，你和你的团队关于人工智能的想法真是太酷了。”

“噢，谢谢。”托尼冲他礼貌一笑。

“今晚你有安排吗？”彼得眨眨眼睛，好看得像那书里的天使，“我申请的单人间。”

“如果你方便的话，这是地址。”彼得把一早就写好的纸条递给托尼。

丝丝秋风袭来，空气愈加清凉了。

鬼使神差地，托尼一把抓住彼得细细的手腕，有点冰冰的。

“现在就可以。”托尼无法想象这句话是从他嘴里蹦出来的。

彼得显然愣了一下，不过他随即反应过来。上扬的嘴角出卖了他的好心情。

“好啊……”

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次开，我果然不太行（爆哭


End file.
